oh_pifandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Oh Pi
Digital Oh Pi is a digital kaiju created by Springlock Rex. Digital Oh Pi is a digital recreation of Oh Pi that was created with the intention of creating a creature equal in power to him. Appearance Digital Oh Pi is a gigantic green kaiju. He has a rather spherical shape, a big beak, two yellow antennae and gigantic red feet. He was made to resemble Oh Pi's first form as that was when development on the creature began. Unlike Oh Pi, Digital Oh Pi isn't fluffy. History Development on Digital Oh Pi began before Oh Pi grew into his second form. He was developed by a game studio ran by aliens working for digital beings pretending to be humans. They intended to upgrade the creature with new abilities each time Oh Pi displayed a new ability, though they weren't able to program some of these abilities in. Development finally completed after Oh Pi changed into his second form and the team was invited to see the new Oh Pi video game. Unaware that they were walking in to a trap, the team was captured and the Digital Oh Pi was unleashed upon reality. It began turning everything around it into a digital environment so that the digital beings could live outside of technology. Oh Pi and Nurth confronted Digital Oh Pi but were transformed into digital creations. Oh Pi managed to escape this process by morphing into a puddle of water before morphing back into his normal self. He fought Digital Oh Pi and the digitized Nurth and managed to hold them off long enough so that the team could install a deadly virus into the digital landscape. The virus destroyed Digital Oh Pi and changed everything that was digitized back to how it used to be. Abilities * Morphing: Digital Oh Pi can change his physical appearance though this ability is rather limited as he can't completely change his appearance. * Flight: Digital Oh Pi is able to fly just like Oh Pi can, though he can't fly as fast as Oh Pi does. * Size Changing: It is stated that Digital Oh Pi has this ability, though he doesn't use it. * Beams: Like Oh Pi can, Digital Oh Pi can fire lasers from his mouth and antennae. The mouth lasers are pretty destructive while the antennae lasers can be used to grab objects and move them around. * Tail: Digital Oh Pi is able to grow a tail at will. Like Oh Pi, he can morph it into other things though he commonly morphs it into a laser cannon. * Speech: Digital Oh Pi is capable of speaking all Earth languages and the language of the aliens and the digital beings. It was intended for Digital Oh Pi to be upgraded with more languages as he would visit each different planet. * Giving Life: Digital Oh Pi is able to give life to anything as long as it has been digitized by him or some other being. * Second Mouth: Just like Oh Pi, Digital Oh Pi possesses a second mouth. However, Digital Oh Pi's second mouth can fire a destructive beam. * Digital Beam: Digital Oh Pi is able to fire beams that convert living beings and structures into digital objects. He can fire these digital beams from his antennae, his mouth, his tail and his second mouth. Trivia * It is unknown what happened to the digital beings that hired the disguised aliens to make Digital Oh Pi, but it is possible that the virus killed them too. Do you like Digital Oh Pi? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Oh Pi Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists